Riverdale Favors the Fallen
by aprylthecreator
Summary: Banished from Olympus, Ares, Apollo, and Aphrodite must complete a mission that puts them back in good graces. They take on the lives of a small "family" that moves to Riverdale change their names and start their mission. In order to be welcomed back home, they must all find true love. However, it not as easy as it may seem. Ares despises love.
1. Some insight

**THE SUMMARY****Hello everyone. This is my second story. the first wasn't finished because I simply grew out of Twilight. I still hold the story near and dear to my heart but I want to experiment with other things as well.** **The title of this story stems from the story of Aida. There is a song entitled "Fortune Favors the Brave" and I thought if i changed it a bit, it would be a good fit.**

**This story is about Riverdale and the events that led to those of the Fallen. This is a Greek Mythology story and how the banishment of Artemis, Apollo, and Aphrodite leds to some rare things in Riverdale. A once safe town.**


	2. Preface

**Riverdale Favors the Fallen**

**Preface**

**Ares POV**

I stared into her beautiful eyes as she stared into mine. She loved me like I loved her, but I loved her more. "I've been waiting for centuries, for something. I didn't know what. As it turns out, it was you."

The beautiful, blonde-haired angel began to cry. "Sshh my darling Betty. No crying." She whimpered at my words. "Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye."

I soon thought about what I was sent here to do. Find true love and I've done that, but I don't belong here. She began to cry when I said nothing. "Shh my love, when you wake up. You won't remember anything. Just that you've felt love. You won't remember any of us.

Aphrodite and Apollo stared at the girl they'd come to know as their best friend. Aphrodite started to cry at the thought of leaving here, but we had done what we needed to do.

I let her go as I take a step back. "Goodbye, my love," I say as the white light shoots us back into the sky reversing everything as the fire consumes me once again.


	3. The Banishment

**Riverdale Favors the Fallen Chapter 1**

**The Banishment**

**Ares POV**

We sat in the large courtroom of Olympus. Awaiting our fate. We'd done the most unspeakable thing imaginable. We would've gotten away with it to had it not been for Zeus, my father, doing business with a snitch. We were powerful. Us gods. We controlled some of the most important things in the world. Yet here we were, in trouble for something so petty.

Apollo looked at me then he turned to Aphrodite. Sitting in front of everyone waiting for someone to speak. When no one stepped up to say anything I took initiative. "Father, what is it that we are here for," pretending as if I didn't know. The people gasped. It was unnatural for those on trial to speak at their own free will. However, Zeus was not offended, he seemed to be thinking. Thinking about what he'd do to us.

Athena, of course egged him on. Her jealousy getting the best of her. "Zeus, father. Have them killed. I'll set up the execution. Behead them in front of all of Olympus, so everyone knows that this will not be tolerated. Not even from a God." I scoffed. She always wanted a war to showcase her powers. Too bad I was better, more brutal and violent. "Athena green is not your best color. Stick to what you know. Even though everyone knows you're just a carbon copy of me. Second best," I say chuckling. Apollo stifled a laugh.

It was her turn to scoff and she then began to start toward me. I stood and began doing the same. Not scared of her or anybody. I was the oldest son of Zeus and Hera, Greek god of War. Zeus grabbed her arm and she feel in line. He knew I was powerful enough to hold my ground against her. I simply reeked of power. I was perfectly perfect like all the others, yet they bored me with this sham of a sentencing. "May we leave now, since obviously there is nothing for you to do to us."

I was undeniably vain and vile. I didn't care though. Who could or would check me? I was a womanhater yet a womanizer altogether. Demigods, nymphs, goddesses. All of them feel at my feet. It was as if I were Adonis or something but that wasn't the case. Even Aphrodite succumbed to my every whim.

Zeus' thundering voice broke me out of my thoughts. "I have something for the lowest of Gods like you. You want to defy the rules? Take matters into your own hands? Great. I have the perfect place." Athena laughed at this. Everyone else in the large courtroom stared on in fear.

"Ares of Olympus. Apollo of Olympus," Aphrodite hung her head in shame as he uttered her name, "Aphrodite of Olympus. I hear by banish you to an eternal life on Earth. Where you must relive repeatedly until you've all found love. Every year you fail to complete this, you will be reborn after gasping for air and failing to get enough. When you awake, that life span is over, and you must form a new one."

I laughed at this. "You've got to be kidding me. I, the bane of mortals, find love. I don't do love. Love's a lie. An old folktale. I should know, the poet," I pointed to Apollo, "made it up." I continued laughing. No one joined in. "Ares," Apollo says as he nudged me, and my laughter ceased. I clear my throat and Zeus continues.

"You will be given a portion of your powers. The remainder of it will stay here so that we can keep things in order up here and down there. Other than that, and the fact that you will never fully die, you will be regular humans. You will feel human emotions. You will feel pain to a certain extent. It will take a little longer for you to heal than usual." I was shocked. "You're crazy," I exclaimed. It was all starting to sink in. This wasn't a joke.

"Now by the power vested in me," all three of us began to protest but to no avail. This was really happening. "I pronounced thee banished under all these circumstances."

That's when I felt it. I screamed as I felt my powers escaping me. I've never felt pain before so I can't really compare it, but I guess it was what you humans would say is like getting hit by 100 buses all at the same time. My body felt like it was being ripped apart, my insides felt torn to shreds, and I felt fire consume me as I fell from Olympus.

This fall felt like an eternity but that was just the beginning.

When I did land however, I passed out immediately for the pressure. I was human now after all. There was a crater where I had landed. And speaking of landing, where the hell was I anyway?

I looked around Apollo or Aphrodite, but they were nowhere to be found. Apparently, they threw us in different places.

I could find them though, but it would take forever. I'm no Artemis with hunting skills. I retained my speed and began running through the woods of which I'd landed. This sunny place. After being on fire for like forever I wanted get the hell out of here.

••••••

It took all of 2 days to get to Apollo. Like I said a fraction of powers. Listen it's not as easy without all of it.

"Brother." Apollo screamed. "What the hell," he yelled. My face etched with a question. "What?" "You..you look nothing like you," He shrieked. Only now did I realize his usually raven colored hair was now ginger. "I could say the same about you." I was screaming now. He looked different.

We rushed to a nearby pond to check ourselves. Whew. Still pitch black. _Like your soul _a little voice said. I shook that comment off. I knew that already. We were still breathtaking we just looked...well..human.

"Where's Aphrodite," asked Apollo. I shrugged. Did it really matter? She was so self-centered anyway. Ok. I know what you're thinking. Yes, I'm self-centered but her more so than me. "No doubt, checking herself out in a mirror," I snickered. Apollo joined in.

"Let's go find her." "Really? Do we have to," I whined. He gave me a stern look. "Fine," I said sourly.

••••••

She wasn't far from Apollo, so it didn't take as long. When we came upon her. She was whining about her appearance as she looked into a stream. She was still extremely beautiful just less than before. It wasn't as drastic a change as she made it seem. I rolled my eyes. "Told you," I whispered to Apollo.

"Guys, what are we going to do. Were stuck here till we find that love _thing_." She spoke of love as if it were a person she hated. Gods and Goddesses didn't need love. They needed heirs, children... whatever you want to call it.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask the musician? I'm sure he's written many things about love," I stated. Annoyed with being here already. Apollo rolled his eyes at my comment.

If things continue like this. It's going to be a long eternity.


	4. Self-Loathing

**Riverdale Favors the Fallen Chapter 2**

**Self-Loathing**

**Ares POV**

That was all a 100 years ago. We were still here in this dreadful place. Sure, you'd think we would've left by now. It was up to me however; Apollo and Aphrodite had found love in each other. However, in the time we've spent here, we had been changing our names. We couldn't have people finding out we were immortal, and we couldn't tell them our real names. So, it was a different story everywhere we went. All frozen at 17. It sucked.

So, as we travelled to this place called... what was it? Right. Riverdale, strangely enough, we had to come up with new names and a cover story. We drove through the streets of Riverdale, trying to figure out living arrangements, schools, all that stuff. After hearing a couple of town names, I thought about mine. Jughead Jones. It was strange I know but I'd simply use it as a nickname. If anyone asked for the real thing, I would come up with something on the fly.

"Any names," I say to the other two. I hated that they had to act awkward in front of me, trying to spare my feelings. I made it perfectly clear that I despised love and that I wanted nothing to do with it. Yet they thought it hurt me to see them together. I was happy for my brother, honestly.

"Umm... I want to go with something a little old, closer to my name." Apollo began playing around with names. "..Archibald..Andrew..Andrews. Hmm Archibald Andrews. Yeah that has a nice ring to it." "Hmm... Archiekins," Aphrodite rolled it off her tongue to see if she liked it. "Yes, it totally fits you." "Aphrodite, you," I said urging her to come up with something as we were about to reach the high school. "I want something beautiful but a little sinister. That makes all the girls shiver when they utter it. A typical mean girl name. Ouu, pull up a name generator."

This went on for some time. She would say each name like three times and if it didn't fit her fancy, she'd toss it. "Hmm what about Veronica," Apollo asked to his wife looking down at his phone(yes they'd gotten married after all these years. They were gods). She bounced with excitement. "Yes, that's the one," she exclaimed.

"So, Ares, what is the name you've chosen?" I looked to the couple in the back-seat through the rearview mirror. "Jughead Jones." A smug smile creeped on my lips. "Oh Ares," Aphrodite said as if she'd smelled something foul. "What kind of name is that," she yelled. I looked to my sister-in-law, "It's just a name," I say. "I hope you'll be telling these poor, unsuspecting humans that is just a nickname." "Don't worry, I've got it covered. Now, any ideas for our story?" "We are half-brothers, and this is my girlfriend," Apollo proudly states. "That could work but it will seem suspicious if your girlfriends' mother just let here move away with 2 boys," I mention. They both have calculating expressions. "Surely, we can come up with something on the spot if someone were to ask," Apollo states.

"No. I'll be Jughead's sister, afterall we do have the same glorious locks. It'll be easier to pass off. And as for us Archiekins we can't be together for the sake of our story. You're Jughead and I's cousin. Its better this way. At least, this way, it'll be harder for any plot holes to form in our story." Apollo and I looked to her surprised. "So, she's not just beauty," I spoke once I've recovered. Aphrodite rolls her eyes and pretends I didn't speak at all. We already have that brother sister relationship after being with each other for years.

"Good thinking, Ronnie," my brother states. I've got to get used to calling them by their "names." "Ronnie?" Aphro-...Veronica questions. "Yeah, for your nickname," Archie says sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, blushing. "I love it Archiekins." She kisses his cheek. "You guys got to get all that out before we release our cover story because people will think we're into incest." There is a slight moment of silence then we all burst out laughing remembering our lineage. The humans don't need to know that. We must be normal.

It's still summer and its one week till school starts. So, naturally, when the we pull into the parking lot, its empty. Mostly. A couple of teachers are here for teacher's planning. We walk into the front office of Riverdale High. I have the fake emancipation***** documents in hand stating we are all legal adults and can sign our own papers. The lady at the desks directs us to Principal Weatherbee's office.

"Hello, principal Weatherbee. I am Jughead Jones, this is my little sister Veronica Lodge, and my cousin Archie Andrews." "You and your sister have different last names," he questions. "Different fathers," I quickly state. He nods in understanding "Go on," he says. "We are here to enroll for our senior year." "Well you need your parents with you to enroll into school." This is where the emancipation papers come in handy. "Here are our notarized emancipation papers. Parent signature and everything." He takes them from my hands and skims over the documents. He hands them back and gives us our school applications. We take them and excuse ourselves from his office. Not before he wishes us a "Welcome to Riverdale High."

I slowly saunter over to the car. Droopily, I might add. Damn human needs always getting in the way. My brother notices my stature. "Hey Jughead, I'll drive. You take a break." I nod thankfully, heading to the backseat. Veronica heads to the passenger seat and I sprawl out in the back. Sleeping almost immediately. I guess I was tired.

I wake up by Veronica shaking me. "Ares. Apollo and I love this one. Its totes adorbs." I roll my eyes at her slang she picked up. _Sure _I propelled my thoughts to them. It was something that we'd done whenever in school. When it was something extremely important, we would communicate through our minds. Only when it was urgent because it drained our energy whenever we did it. However, I was too tired to speak.

I looked at the house that was in the woods but not too far from school-hunter senses and all- and told them to pull in. It was 2:00 pm so the realtor was still here for the apparent open house.

The realtor showed us around the big house. Windows for walls and things. 4 bathrooms 6 bedrooms which we didn't need. The woman honestly just wanted to sell the house, so she didn't question it when 3 "teenagers" came in looking to buy.

Because we live forever, we accumulate a lot of money. To where its literally fortunes that we have saved. So, I pull out a little wad of cash and buy the house. Leaving the woman shocked for just a second. She then scurries off celebrating the win she'd just managed.

Everyone chooses their room. Of course, Archie and Veronica would sleep in the same room but if we had outside guest, she would need to have her own room whereas not to raise suspicion. So, she decorated her personal room to look all girly...yuck. Archie made his room all teenage boyish and I left mine plain. I had all black everything. Bed sheets, curtains, that type of stuff. We all talked in the living room for a while. Filling out the school applications together. Laughing and sharing memories from all our old schools. About how we repeated the senior year for the last 100 years.

This, however, didn't sit well with me. I know they missed our real lives and their powers. That they wanted to get to Olympus, and I was holding them back. I didn't think I would ever find love, but if my brother said I would then I would, I guess. My brother would never let me down.


End file.
